pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lanturn
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexcokalos=148 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=221 |evofrom=Chinchou |gen=Generation II |species=Light Pokémon |type=Water |type2=Electric |egg1=Water 2 |body=03 |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |imweight=49.6 lbs. |metweight=22.5 kg |ability=Volt Absorb Illuminate |dw=Water Absorb |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II and the evolved form of Chinchou. Lanturn evolves from Chinchou starting at level 27. Biology Physiology Lanturn is a periwinkle Pokémon that resembles a deep sea fish. There are also spots of yellow on its tail and head. On top of Lanturn's head are two glowing organs that allow it to see in its deep, aquatic habitat. Lanturn's antenna produces a light bright enough to be seen from the surface when its swimming deep in the ocean. Its nickname is "the Deep-sea Star." Behavior Lanturn produces a multitude of colors from its fins in order to lure and dazzle its prey. Once prey is in reach, Lanturn will release a sudden burst of light to blind its victim, then swallowing the helpless prey in one big gulp. Game data Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Type effectiveness Learnset Generation VII= By leveling up |[[Stockpile]]|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |[[Swallow]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} }} By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10|STAB='}} |[[Bounce]]|Flying|Physical|85|85|5}} |Heal Bell|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15}} |Shock Wave|Electric|Special|60|—|20|STAB='}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20|STAB='}} |-| Generation VI= By leveling up }}|Bubble|Water|Special|40|100|30|STAB='}} }}|Electro Ball|Electric|Special|—|100|10|STAB='}} }}|Water Gun|Water|Special|40|100|25|STAB='}} }} 33 }}|[[Flail]]|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} }}|Bubble|Water|Special|40|100|30|STAB='}} }}|Water Gun|Water|Special|40|100|25|STAB='}} }} 23 }}|Spark|Electric|Physical|65|100|20|STAB='}} }} 43 }}|Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} }} 9 }}|Electro Ball|Electric|Special|—|100|10|STAB='}} }} 20 }}|Bubble Beam|Water|Special|65|100|20|STAB='}} }} 29 }}|Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} }} 37 }}|Discharge|Electric|Special|80|100|15|STAB='}} }} 47 }}|Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} }} 51 }}|Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5|STAB='}} }} 54 }}|Ion Deluge|Electric|Status|—|—|25}} }} 58 }}|[[Charge]]|Electric|Status|—|—|20}} By TM/HM }} }} By breeding By tutoring |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10|STAB='}} |[[Bounce]]|Flying|Physical|85|85|5}} |Heal Bell|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15}} |Shock Wave|Electric|Special|60|—|20|STAB='}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20|STAB='}} |-| Generation V= By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring |Aqua Tail|Flying|Physical|90|90|10|STAB='}} |[[Bounce]]|Flying|Physical|85|85|5}} |Heal Bell|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |-| Generation IV= By leveling up By TM/HM }} By breeding By tutoring / |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10|STAB='}} / |[[Bounce]]|Flying|Physical|85|85|5}} / |Dive|Water|Physical|80|100|10|STAB='}} |Heal Bell|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} / |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15}} / |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} / |[[Snore]]|Normal|Special|40|100|15}} / |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|80|100|5}} |-| Generation III= By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring / / |[[Double-Edge]]|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |[[Endure]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |[[Snore]]|Normal|Physical|40|100|15}} / / |[[Substitute]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} / |[[Swagger]]|Normal|Status|—|90|15}} / / |Thunder Wave|Electric|Status|—|100|20}} |-| Generation II= By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring |Ice Beam|Ice|Special|95|100|10}} |Thunderbolt|Electric|Special|95|100|15|STAB='}} Sprites Appearances Anime * Oliver's Lanturn * Dorian's Lanturn * Naomi's Lanturn * Kyle's Lanturn Trivia * Lanturn, along with Chinchou, is the only Water-type Pokémon to have Volt Absorb as its ability. * Lanturn, along with Chinchou and Wash Forme Rotom, are the only Water/Electric type combo. * Lanturn and its pre-evolution are the only non-Generation V Pokémon to have as a secondary type. Origin Lanturn is based on an angler fish (Melanocetus johnsoni). It also has some characteristics of a dolphin. Etymology Lanturn's name is a misspelling of Lantern. Gallery 171Lanturn OS anime.png 171Lanturn OS anime 2.png 171Lanturn Dream.png 171Lanturn Channel.png 171Lanturn Pokemon Stadium.png 171Lanturn_Pokémon_Colosseum.png 171Lanturn Pokémon HOME.png Lanturn-GO.png LanturnSprite.png ShinyLanturnSprite.png ko:랜턴 (포켓몬) Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon